ArdiLLas
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: Las ardillas que ya conocemas ¿de verdad? ... nos invaden el cerebro XD
1. Esas ardillas LnL

DUNCAN POV´s

Fui a dar un paseo al bosque con Courtney.

Decidimos sentarnos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y una cosa llevo a la otra y…

¡AUCH! Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo…las ardillas nos atacaron con sus nueces.

-Esas ardillas me tienen hasta la ma…yor impaciencia en mi vida (xD)-dijo ella enojada.

Subí al árbol con cuidado, tome lentamente a esas 2 ardillas (una en cada mano) y quede colgando del árbol con la vista al revés (de cabeza) y Courtney tomo a las ardillas mientras yo bajaba.

-¿Ahora qué haremos con estas pequeñitas?-pregunto con un tono aterrador para cualquiera…

-Se las llevaremos a Izzy-se contesto a sí misma. Obviamente, la peor suerte era para las ardillas.

Intentamos recuperar el momento más romántico que habíamos tenido y al estar a 2 cm uno del otro… ¡3 nueces! ¿Cómo era so posible? ¡Qué buena puntería tenían!... lamentablemente para nosotros, esas ardillas seguían libres…no se me había ocurrido que la 3ª nuez era de parte de…Izzy.

-Izzy esto va para ti y tus 2 nuevas amigas: ¡¡queremos privacidad!!- les grite enojados… (¿estaba discutiendo con ardillas?)

-Pero este árbol tiene las mejores nueces- dijo hablando con la boca llena de nueces mientras las ardillas asentían.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí- me susurró Courtney.

¡aah! (suspiro de frustración)


	2. mmmmmmmmmmmmm

IZZY POV´s

Estaba con mis 2 nuevas amigas saltando de árbol en árbol…era realmente divertidas…me llevaron a conocer su casita en el árbol, era muy acogedora, aunque mi cabeza quedo atorada dentro :L …

Decidí recorrer el bosque sin ellas aunque les prometí que las volvería a visitar.

Salte como 15 árboles sin encontrar nada interesante…

Decidí regresar a mi cabaña por aburrimiento (increíble ¿no?), ahí me encontré a…


	3. OnO que rayos!

-¡Cody! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con la ropa interior de Beth?!- le grite.

-¡aah! Esta es la ropa interior de Beth-y dejo caer el sostén que tenía en las manos- ¡iiiugh!

Y salió corriendo.

Devolví la prenda a su lugar original y empecé a saltar de la litera al suelo…era bastante divertido.

Antes de que alguien llegara me baje de ahí y salí a ver qué estaba haciendo el Chef… no lo encontré, pensándolo bien, ni Chef ni Chris estaban…

Me encontré a Owen de regreso a la cabaña después de buscar a Chris…

-Hola Owen!- le dije…

-Hola Izzy…tan energética como siempre- me contesto sonriente.

- ¡aah! gracias…¿quieres ir al bosque?-le pregunte.

-mmm, claro, pero, ¿para qué?- sonaba desconfiado, bueno…

-Es que conocí a Maney & Zizi, una ardillas hermanas que quieren que las visite y me gustaría que las conocieras.-

-¡Oh qué bien! El naturalista debe conocer el hábitat de sus amiguitos silvestres-.


	4. Volando voy,volando vengo

**Maney y Zizi's POV (Comparten cerebro como Sadie y Katie xD)**

Zizi y yo estábamos esperando a que Izzy viniera a visitarnos.

**Se tardó como 2 horas**

Cuando llego nos trajo a uno de sus compañeros, uno grande y apestoso. Si no me equivoco me dijo que se llamaba…¿Owan? No, era…**OWEN.**

:'( ¡Se trago todas nuestras nueces!

**Ahora Izzy nos tendrá que dar más.**

Pero bueno…

-Bueno, ya que Owen se trago las nueces de todo el campamento…se los compensare- Dijo Izzy- ¿Quién quiere volaaaaaaar??

**-No somos ardillas voladoras, Izzy**

-Pero tampoco necesitan alas para volar… Vamos síganme.

(Cara de confusión de parte de las ardillas…y Owen)

Izzy fue saltando de árbol en árbol mientras nosotras 2 la seguíamos…y Owen…eeh…

-¡Oigan espérenme!- Nos grito mientras nos íbamos detrás de Izzy. Tratando de imitarla a ella, se paro en la rama y dio un salto… Pero..

-¡OIGAN, ME ATORE!

…Demonios.

Después de sacar al gordo del árbol, seguimos nuestro camino atrás de Izzyy (Owen, con un golpe un tanto… fuerte contra el piso, se bajo del árbol y nos siguió a pie).

-Chicos, admiren la maravilla de…. ¡EL AVION ROBADO AL CHEF!

(Coro de Ooohs y Aaaahs)

**(Advertencia: Este fic es tan delirante y tan fumado por su autora que Izzy y Owen superan sus miedos de volar)**

Todos atrás de Izzy subimos al avión. Maney, Izzy y Owen se sentaron… pues, en los asientos mientras yo (Zizi) me ponía un uniforme que (quien sabe como) era de mi talla.

-(Ejem) Dama, Owen y ardilla. Se les avisa que deben abrocharse el cinturón-Dije actuando de aridlla-azafata.- Las salidas de emergencia están ahí-Con mi pata izquiera señale a la derecha- Y aquí- Señalando a la derecha.- En caso de turbulencia favor de mantener la calma y colocarse las mascarillas de este modo..

-YA ENTENDIMOS, ¿PODEMOS IRNOS YA?-Dijo Maney.

-Claro… Pero si se ahogan no será mi culpa.-Me quite el uniforme y me senté al lado de Maney.

-Oigan..Si yo estoy aquí, Owen esta aquí y Maney y Zizi están aquí… ¿Quién rayos conducirá el avión?

(Sonido de grillos)


End file.
